1. Field
The present application relates to a blended wireless data processing system and, more particularly, to using one wireless device as a caching data proxy for another wireless device.
2. Background
In today's work environment, the average worker has access to numerous wireless devices. For example, many workers have ready access to cellular telephones, two way radios, wireless portable computers, handheld computing devices, PDAs, BLACKBERRYs®, provided by Research in Motion Limited, pagers, and the like. The wireless devices allow a worker to access company, network, or internet based applications so the worker can continue working and using those resources while traveling, moving from place to place, or otherwise not at a wired workstation.
In some cases, the worker's wireless tools may include a wireless portable computer or computing device as well as other wireless devices, such as, a cellular telephone. Today's cellular telephones have wide area coverage and frequently include numerous features that allow it to access company, network, and internet resources. However, the portable computer typically has more computing power, is faster, has a better display, an easier to manipulate keyboard, and the like making it more desirable to work from the portable computer rather than even the most sophisticated cellular telephone. Moreover, cellular telephones frequently are not sufficiently configured to use all the applications a mobile worker may need to access. Thus, for many individuals in both personal and professional environments, the portable computer is a more desirous computing device.
However, while the wireless portable computer is a preferable and typically a more powerful computing solution, the wireless portable computer is often not turned on, for example, to save battery power during travel, or out of the network coverage area. Thus, worker's cannot access some company or network available resources, and the worker may miss important application packet delivers from the company or network resources. Thus, it would be desirous to provide a wireless computing solution that addresses these and other problems.